His
by UltimateFantasyWriter
Summary: Prequel to "The Punishment". The story of Sebastian and Kurt's love.


His

**Hey guys, I decided to write a prequel to my fanfic "The Punishment", because some people wanted it, and because I have nothing better to do with my time. Enjoy! :)**

Kurt had decided he was really horny, so he went to the bar downtown to pick up a cute guy, or rather, to get picked up by a cute guy. Kurt knew he didn't like to fuck, only to get fucked. He was a sub, and he loved it. He loved pleasing guys, sucking or jerking them off, feeling their cocks in his ass, swallowing cum, or having it up his ass, or anywhere on him for that matter. He didn't care if his own dick was completely neglected, as long as he had a cock inside him at the end of the night.

He walked in, and instantly, there were many eyes on him. He might have chosen a good or bad night to have worn a very thin shirt, which exposed his beautiful twink body; his nipples, his stomach, his perfectly curved back. It was any dom's wet dream cum true (pun intended). He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. After a couple, he went to the washroom to relieve himself. Not to his surprise, there was a gloryhole in the stall. He unzipped his pants, pulled out his dick, and sighed as the golden fluid exited his body. As he was about to leave, the door opened and someone entered the stall next to him. The mysterious stranger unzipped his pants, and smirked as he stuck his rock-solid 8 inch cock through the gloryhole, tempting Kurt to pleasure him. Kurt got down on his knees, held the cock in his hands, and started to jerk him off. He hesitantly licked the tip, illiciting a moan from the other side of the thin wall. He took the member to his mouth, taking inch by inch until he was shoving it all down his throat. The man was moaning hard, thrusting harder every time Kurt went forward, getting as much of his cock in the boy's mouth as he possibly could. He moaned one last time as he shot a huge load into Kurt's mouth, not letting a single drop escape his lips. He swallowed all of it as the stranger removed his length from the hole. Kurt left the stall, and he saw the stranger's face for the first time, he had blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and a skinny but muscular build.

"Hey, I'm Devon." he said.

"Kurt." he replied.

Devon pulled him close and kissed him hard. He tasted the fresh cum on Kurt's lips, forcing his tongue into his new lover's mouth, Kurt putting up no resistance. He reached down and grabbed Kurt's member through his jeans, causing him to moan ecstatically. He pulled away and Kurt whimpered.

"Thanks." he said as he left.

Kurt may have been a slut, but he still had standards. _Dick_. He thought to himself, dissapointed that he just blew a guy, and kissed him, and he just left. As he left he started to drink, and drink, and drink. Eventually, he got drunk to the point where he lost any sense of self-dignity. As he was about to pay, the bartender said it was already paid for.

"No, it's fine. It was paid for by that gentleman over there." he pointed to a young man sitting at the end of the bar. He was looking at Kurt with a smile that could have lit up the room. Kurt saw his eyes and smile and melted. He walked over to his seat and took in his sheer beauty and perfection. He was wearing a casual T-shirt and jeans, with a beautiful face that made Kurt feel better about the guy in the washroom, who was sitting at the other side of the bar, making out with a girl.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." he uttered, blushing.

"Sebastian." he said.

They chatted for a while, Kurt being the polar opposite of Mr. Confident, Sebastian, who just had a million things to talk about, unlike Kurt, who was just trying not to cum in his pants looking at him. At the end of the night, they were both drunk, Kurt more than Sebastian.

"Want me to walk you home?" Sebastian asked.

"Are you sure you're not a rapist or a murderer?" he replied. Sebastian just laughed as he took his hand and they left together.

By the time they reached Kurt's house, he could barely walk. He was uttering things that no sober (or sane) person would ever have thought of. They were standing on his doorstep, Kurt was staring into Sebastian's eyes,lost. As lust overcame all other senses, he leaned forward and kissed him. They just stood there, for what seemed like forever, in each other's embrace, tongues battling for dominance. When their lips finally parted, they smiled.

"Let's go inside." Kurt whispered.

They were inside, breathing hard, and painfully hard, as they kissed and removed their clothes. Kurt gasped as Sebastian's shirt came off and he basked in his beauty. Then his shirt came off as well as his pants and there was nothing between the two to stop them. Kurt wanted to please his new partner, so he made quick work of his pants as he kissed and sucked at his abs. He licked his nipples, causing Sebastian to moan erratically. He grabbed Sebastian's member through the fabric of his boxers, and Sebastian closed his eyes and groaned. As he got down on his knees and began to remove his boxers, Sebastian pulled him back up. Kurt was confused.

"You first." Sebastian said with a seductive smile. Kurt always pleasured his partners, he had never been given pleasure by a sexual partner.

Sebastian pushed Kurt onto the bed, He slowly pressed their lips together, savouring the taste of his lover on his tongue. He grabbed Kurt's cock in his briefs, pulling lightly. Kurt moaned into Sebastian's mouth. He broke the kiss and got down and pulled down Kurt's boxers to reveal a 6.5 inch uncircumcised beauty. Kurt had never been pleasured before, and he didn't like to masturbate, so he had never pulled back his foreskin. Sebastian licked what was exposed of his head, and Kurt shivered. His tongue made its way inside the protective covering, and as it swirled around his unexposed head, Kurt felt the sensation for the first time and moaned loudly, holding back his urge to cum. Sebastian got up, spit on his hand, and kissed Kurt, hard. Kurt moaned into his lover's mouth, as Sebastian rubbed his spit-lubed hand all over Kurt's length.

Kurt pulled back from their embrace, panting. He got down to Sebastian's boxers and pulled them down, his aching rock hard 8 inch cock popping up and slapping him in the face.

"Someone's happy to see me," Kurt muttered, instantly starting to kiss and suck at Sebastian's cock.

He put his hands on the hard-length in front of him, and flicked his tongue over the exposed head, making Sebastian whimper. He pushed the head between his soft lips, using his tongue to massage his piss slit. Sebastian was in heaven, running his hands through Kurt's brown locks of hair, urging him to continue as he thrust his hips into Kurt's mouth, and Kurt's head closer to his cock. Kurt took most of his cock without gagging or choking. He sucked with pornstar expertise, driving Sebastian crazy, squirming and writhing on the bed. He pushed his head back and forth on his cock, thrusting his hips with incredible speed, fucking Kurt's face with intense vigor. As Sebastian neared climax, Kurt increased the speed of his sucking, using his hands to play with Sebastian's balls. He suddenly removed his cock from his mouth, and Sebastian groaned at the loss of sensation. Kurt had done this before, so he knew how to drive a lover crazy. His warm saliva cooled down, the cold air on his cock pulled him closer to the edge. With one long lick of his underside, Sebastian cried out as he felt one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever experienced. Kurt instinctively put his mouth over the twitching organ as it spewed the white liquid, some was left on his face, which turned Sebastian on even more, but most of it collected into his mouth.

"Don't swallow." Sebastian said with a seductive smile.

He pulled Kurt up with a finger on his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. He forced his tongue into his lover's mouth, savouring the taste of his own cum on Kurt's lips. Sebastian got down with Kurt leaning over the bed, and ran his tongue along his puckered hole. Kurt squealed with delight. He flicked his tongue in circles over Kurt's rim, preparing him for what was coming. He found his way into Kurt's hole, using his tongue and his fingers to pleasure his partner.

"Mmm. I want you in me. Now." Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear before nibbling at it. Sebastian once again pushed Kurt onto the bed, before taking his cock, lubed with Kurt's saliva, and plunged it deep inside his ass, making them both moan with pleasure. He held Kurt's legs above his shoulders as he thrusted in and out of him, the skin-on-skin sound of his balls hitting Kurt's ass made him thrust harder and faster, causing both of them immeasurable pleasure.

Sebastian lifted Kurt up, his legs now wrapped around his waist, and kissed him with passion, feeling his heartbeat on his chest as they embraced. They broke their kiss for nothing but air, going from fucking to making love. Sebastian making long, deep thrusts, hitting Kurt's prostate every time. Kurt dug his fingernails into Sebastian's shoulders, close to his orgasm.

"Aaah, Sebastian!" he yelled as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Kurt almost blacked out, his powerful orgasm making him tired. Sebastian saw this, his lover covered in his own cum, almost passed out, and it drove him over the edge. He made one last thrust as he filled Kurt to the brim with cum, also almost blacking out in the process. He pulled out slowly, sweating. He licked up Kurt's cum from all over their bodies, and then went to his ass, licking up the cum that was leaking out of his ass. Kurt moaned softly from the pleasure, and Sebastian kissed him again, sharing their cum between their lips.

Kurt was happy. For once, someone he loved, loved him back. He wasn't just Sebastian's fuck-buddy; and Sebastian had found someone he loved. They embraced each other as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
